Puppet
by Nishinn
Summary: Bill never left the boy's body. Dipper was his puppet now, but Stan refuses to accept that. He knew he was powerless against a demon who thrived with pain, but he had to try and get his nephew back. / Gore, blood, violence. Bill is still in possession of Dipper's body and will never let him go. Happens with Sock Opera's story line.


**Bill never left the boy's body. Dipper was his puppet now, but Stan refuses to accept that. He knew he was powerless against a demon who enjoyed pain, but he had to try and get his nephew _back._**

 **WARNING: gruesome stuff, some gore, blood, violence, self-harm (kind of? is it self-harm when a demon possesses your body?)and all out Bill Cipher puppetry. Don't like? Don't read.**

 **Oh, also, I don't own Gravity Falls and Alex Hirsch does, so yeah. Enjoy!**

* * *

…

Stan sauntered into the room, grime-covered hands curled into fists to stop them from shaking. Slamming the door behind him, he made his way past all the little metal contraptions littering the floor, a few of their edges glinting back what little light they caught in the musty darkness. The man breathed heavily, not allowing himself to be weighed down by the darkness of his now daily routine. In all honesty, it was more torture for him, really.

" _Well, well, well. Back so soon?"_ A menacing giggle followed the cheeky comment.

Stan growled. "Give. Me. Back. My. _Nephew."_ He clenched his teeth, glaring down at the possessed boy. He was still wearing that suit from one week ago where he ruined his niece's play and got her stuck in a god forsaken hospital. The fall was intended to kill her, but luckily it only put her in a minor coma which she was slowly recovering from.

The worst case, however, was right in front of the old man. The boy's body was bloody, limbs twisted in ways they weren't supposed to be. His hair was plastered on to his forehead covered in the sticky, dark liquid. More unnerving was his eyes, glowing yellow with catlike pupils, accented with an impossibly cheery grin, showing off the red-stained teeth.

 _Bill._

 _Bill Cipher._

The demon that had tricked his brother so long ago, now taking his nephew as his own personal puppet. Anger burned inside him, but he couldn't hurt the demon. Pain only brought him joy. What's more is when his nephew returns, and finds his body broken beyond repair. He didn't know how he would get rid of the demon. He'd tried those ancient voodoo tricks and spells he had found in his brother's journal. But with each one he tried, the demon only laughed at his frustration.

"Give me back my _nephew."_ Stan repeated, despite knowing how futile his attempt was.

The boy's face twisted into a sickening grin, blood dripping down the side of his mouth. "What, no _please?"_ the demon's layered voice teased, followed by a quick cackle. "You should see your face right now, Stansy! You look just _adorable!"_

Stan felt like exploding and right out murdering the demon. But what good would that do? He'd just be killing Dipper. That's what the demon wanted him to do. It was all just a game to him, and he was enjoying it greatly. But he couldn't just… leave him like that. He had to get rid of the demon.

He had to try.

He slammed his hands down on both sides of the possessed boy and scowled at his face. He started to focus on those glowing yellow eyes, trying to get to Bill somehow.

"WHERE IS HE?" He demanded in the most forceful voice he could muster. The demon only smirked.

"Under my control, _duh."_ And he laughed again, spilling more and more blood onto his suit. He'd had his hands bound behind his back for the past few days, and had recently just had them released. Stan was more than sure he'd purposefully dislocated at least one shoulder.

He was destroying the boy's body, and he was _loving_ it.

Stan drew back, breathing hard. "Bring him _back,_ Cipher." He growled. His hand was wrapped around the boy's neck, just hard enough to be threatening. The demon wasn't swayed whatsoever.

"You don't get what happened, do you?" The demon smirked darkly.

" _What_ happened?" He tried as hard as he could not to smack the demon right then and there. He'd have to be patient. That was the only way to play this game. He had to catch the demon saying something _relevant._

"Unbeknownst to you, Stansy, my little Pine Tree made a deal with me," The demon said in a leisurely tone, as though he was talking about an upcoming weekend.

"He's not _yours._ " Stan refrained from squeezing the life out of the demon currently in his grasp. _It's Dipper's body, it's Dipper's body…_ He chanted, reminding himself that there was no way to outright kill the demon, and he had to keep his nephew as safe as he possibly could. Well, as safe as the boy could be with a demon possessing his body…

"Well, he sold his soul to me. Technically makes him mine, am I right?" the demon laughed. "Anywho, he wanted the code to Sixer's old laptop. He got what he wanted, more or less, and I'd gotten _my_ end of the deal. It's a win-win, really!"

"Well the deal's _off_!" yelled Stan, letting his temper steam out a bit. "Bring him back!" The demon only tutted like a reprimanding mother.

"You humans are so naïve!" he chuckled, observing his bloodied fingers as though they were newly manicured, and not missing several nail pieces and covered in scars. "It's a deal with a demon! Cliché rules apply- you can't call it off if you didn't make the deal! And it's forever binding, so yeah…" he looked back up at the man, his smirked replaced with a wide grin. "There's no way out of it."

 _That's it._

Stan let out a scream of rage and slammed the demon against the wall by his neck. He heard a sickening crack, followed by the sight of dripping red liquid making its way down from behind the boy's head.

Bill laughed gleefully, arms swaying at his sides making no move to stop the old man. "HAHA, always wanted to try that!" he cackled louder and louder until Stan dropped him, slamming his fist into the nearby wall instead.

" _Aww,_ couldn't've taken that out on my leg or something?" The demon mocked hurt. Stan growled, pulling his fist back along with some dry plaster and blood.

He took a deep breath, trying to steel his nerves. Stan managed to look the demon dead in the eye, owner of which was already looking back up at him with a mix of expectancy and amusement.

"Wh-where is he? Where did you put Dipper?" Stan tried, once again, to hold himself back from giving the demon a proper neck-breaking. He tried to ignore the smears of blood on the wall, as well as the pungent metallic scent of blood hanging in the air. Instead, he focused on the demon, trying to concentrate all his rage and bitterness into- what he hoped was- the most menacing glare he could muster.

The only reaction the demon seemed to offer at his glowering was an amused stare. "I didn't _put_ him anywhere, Stansy." He said all too casually. "My little Pine-Tree's in the mindscape! Just floating around, relaxing, trying to find a way into the body he doesn't own anymore," he let out a short chuckle. "Y'know, the usual stuff! And, as an added bonus, _you'll never get him back!"_ The sudden exclamation was followed by violent laughter that echoed through the room. The demon's sides hurt from it all, and he was oh so eager to increase the pain. He felt his lungs closing up, his chest heaving in an attempt to keep the air flowing.

It was a _wonderful_ sensation! What's it called again? Yeah, right! Choking!

He felt the sensation of the wonderful sticky liquid pouring out from his throat, the familiar metallic taste filling his mouth. Bonus! Choking on _blood_! Oh, humans had so many ways to experience pain. It was refreshing! You could feel the burning in your chest, a sharp pain through your midsection, a throbbing agony in your head, all at the same time! It was like a symphony, all throughout his meat-sack, different variations of pain filling his sense of feeling. It was overwhelming, so _deliciously_ overwhelming and utterly _hilarious._

He didn't want it to end.

"S-stop that!" He heard the man's command from above him.

He knew Stan wanted to strangle him, he wanted him _dead._ Yet he knew the vessel he possessed, the body Bill inhabited, was his nephew's, and it _hurt_ the man to see his nephew's body twisted into something dark and horrible- forced onto strings as the demon's _play thing._

"I-I said stop that!" his voice was angry, forceful. But Bill could sense his anguish, he could sense his fear, his pain, his reluctance to give up, battling the acceptance of defeat.

" _Never,"_ Bill whispered between a fit of laughs. He could feel the sticky liquid run down his neck, mixing in with its already dried-up predecessor around his suit's collar.

He could feel his Pine Tree's utter horror, the boy's anguish and fear pouring into his demonic senses from the Mindscape.

 _There's nothing you can do, kid. You're mine now,_ he whispered silently, feeling the terror it caused the boy's soul.

Nothing could've made the demon happier than the sight of Stanley Pines collapsing to his knees right in front of him, unable to hold his weight under the rage, fear, sorrow and bitterness pulsing through him. His expression was gaunt and angry, yet incredibly morose and guilty. He didn't look at the demon, he didn't look at his nephew's body. He stared at the pool of blood gathered at his knees, head bent, trying to hide the shame of the fact that he couldn't save his nephew. He couldn't do anything.

"Bring him back," he urged, though not as forcefully as earlier. Bill could tell he'd just about cracked. The old sod just needed one more little push…

He heard the distant creaking of an opening door, followed by a sharp inhale. Bill grinned.

"You know what, Stansy?" he teased, releasing himself from his fit of laughter. "Maybe I'll cut you some slack. Sure the kid's mine forever, after all, a deal's a deal! But maybe a little visit wouldn't hurt."

 _Oh, it would hurt a_ lot.

"What-"

Before the old meat-sack could get the word out, Bill let go, though not entirely. He was bound to this vessel now- a week being enough to get the job done. He drew back, letting the boy's weak soul finally claim his body- if only for a moment.

"S…Stan…"

His voice. His voice was his.

It was no longer the demonic ring it was for the past week.

It was his voice, it was _Dipper's_ voice.

Stan looked up. His eyes were… his. Brown, dazed, swirling with confusion.

"D-Dipper?" he reached out a tentative hand, only to draw back when the boy flinched, his gasp soon turning into a scream of agony.

" _It… hurts…"_ he gasped, barely able to move. The pain was _everywhere._ He was sure the back of his head was cracked, his neck felt like it had been scraped raw, inside and out. His mouth burned with the metallic taste, his lungs felt like they were inhaling lava, he felt his limbs broken and every part of him was _bleeding._

It was overwhelming, he felt like passing out. Dipper almost longed for the numb comfort of the mindscape. He was in absolute agony, and his grunkle could do nothing more than watch his suffering.

As if his nephew's pain wasn't enough, the scream of terror behind him nearly made his heart stop.

" _Dipper!"_

The girl ran to him, sweater-clad arms wrapping around her brother in an instant.

"M-Mabel…?"

Stan's quivering voice was pushed aside as the girl started sobbing, falling to her knees and clutching her twin's shoulder.

"Grunkle Stan, _do_ something!" she pleaded helplessly. The man was at a loss, for words and for actions. He didn't understand _any_ of this. How Bill let go so easily, how his niece was out of the hospital, how he couldn't _do_ anything.

Dipper screamed again, the sound of his voice, his actual voice, filling the man with relief and alarm. He made a move to pick the kid up, regardless of his current pain, to get him somewhere where he could actually heal him. But his hands froze in their actions as Mabel stumbled away from her twin, a horrified expression befalling her face.

That was when he realized the scream was only the beginning of an all-too-familiar psychopathic, crazed laugh. With one blink, the boy's eyes switched from warm, chocolate brown to glowing yellow. His wince twisted into a cruel smile.

Rage and pain surged through Stan as he took his shivering niece into his arms, pulling her away from the possessed boy.

" _Face it, Fez,"_ the demon grinned, the bloody form of his nephew limp in the demon's possession. " _This is my puppet now._ You'll never get him _back._ "

He stumbled up the basement's stairs, dragging his niece along with him. He slammed the wooden door shut, fumbling with the locks and making sure to lock all nine of them, before turning his back to the wall and sliding down, sitting on the floor exhausted and scared out of his mind.

He wished Ford was still here. He'd know what to do.

"Grunkle Stan?" Mabel's gentle voice was enough to give him a little bit of strength back. "This… this is all my fault." She admitted, sitting down across from him.

Stan sat up in alarm. "What? Sweetie, no. Don't blame yourself for… all of this." He sighed. "It was my fault for not looking out for you two."

The girl shook her head, burying half of her face into her sweater. "No, it's my fault." She mumbled. "If I wasn't so selfish, so caught up in impressing some stupid boy… none of this would've happened. I should've just helped Dipper. Maybe then Bill wouldn't've…" she sniffed, tears pricking the corners of her eyes. "I'm so stupid…"

"Hey," Stan reached forward, trying to assume some confidence. "Don't beat yourself up over this, kid. We'll find a way to bring your brother back. I promise."

Mabel looked up, and Stan couldn't help but feel his promise wasn't as strongly made. "You promise?"

Stan gulped. He lied all the time, and he was never guilty about it. It was as simple as speaking. He'd have to risk almost nothing. Lying was his thing. Lying came easy. It came naturally.

"Of course," he patted his niece's shoulder. "Hey, how'z about we go get some ice cream, then we can go back to fixing your brother later, huh?"

"Al… alright, Grunkle Stan." She sniffed, daring to let a hesitant smile cross her face. "I trust you."

"Hey, we'll find a way, kid. I'll bring Dipper back."

And for once, it wasn't a lie.

* * *

 **Made this for random sadistic reasons. The outcome wasn't as gruesome as I'd hoped but yeah... leave a review and tell me what ya think!**

 **~DaughterOfApolloXD**


End file.
